Nameless Story
by ActuallyAwake
Summary: I fixed up one of my stories for you might have already read this... and this is just so painfully obvious but i do not own Teen Titans, okay? P.S. i rate all my stories T for Teen just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

"I've seen all the photos and read all the stories and even looked at all the facts..."

"photos? Stories? Fact? What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying, well, don't you find it strange? Or weird? Or even just...different?"

"I don't understand what your trying to say."

Yes Toni and her never ending confusion... what is she confused about this time, you ask?..well lets find out...shall we?...

"Honestly I don't get any of it" Toni, our favorite brown haired green eyed alien continues....again.

"well there really isn't anything _to _get" robin, the faithful leader continues to explain.

" you just don't understand do you?" she says with pity in her voice.

"no, Toni I don't! And I'm never going to unless you explain!" he says a bit frustrated.

giving a big sigh, Toni turns around and walks toward the doorway.

Grabbing the handle and turning the bright golden knob she states "never mind" and walks straight out of the room, heading for the front door of the "T" shaped tower ready to walk out.

Just then robin runs out of the room.

"Toni where are you going?" he asks trying to catch up to her.

She stops dead in her tracks and droops her head "Robin, it's not important"

"why don't you just tell me?" he asks walking in front of her.

"just stop, ok?" Toni finally says walking passed him and continuing for the door.

Once she reaches the door she stops for a moment and turns around, looking at robin, standing there, like a lifeless manikin, she walks out into the pouring rain.

~later that evening~

"so she's gone?" Beast Boy asks as he, robin, and the other titans sit around a long, black table.

"Yeah, I mean, she just... got mad at me and walked out" Robin states kind of upset and confused.

"oh I do hope our dear friend Toni is being of the alright" Starfire comments resting her head on her hands.

"yeah, me too" Raven states with no emotion what so ever as she reads her favorite book.

"i wonder where she went..." Robin says to no one in particular as he stands up and walks to the window.

"yeah, me too" raven states again.

"but she's like, you know, smart, brave, and all that good stuff, so she'll be okay, right?" Beast Boy asks a little nervous to hear the answer.

" oh, I hope so" Robin states watching the brilliant lightning strike the city innocently.

Finally looking up from her book Raven looks around the group of teens and wonders " hey, where's cyborg?"

"I think he's in the garage with his 'baby'" Beast Boy answer doing air quote above his head with his hands.

"him and that stupid car" Robin says with bit of annoyance in his face due to the fact that cyborg is always working on that car.

All of a sudden Robin's eyes widen, " guys, I have to go" he says as he spins around and runs out of the room.

"boo ya! My baby is done!" Cyborg shouts overjoyed as he stands back and looks at his freshly waxed, shiny car.

" cyborg! Start the car now!" Robin shouts running in and jumping in the car.

"awe man I just washed it!" Cyborg whines

"what's more important? Your car or the fact that Toni's out there in the cold and rain only!?" Robin questions as he shuts the car door.

"...okay let's go" Cyborg says with no hesitation as he grabs the keys and starts the car.


	2. Chapter 2

"Toni!... Toni!" Robin shouts out the window of the T-car as cyborg drives down the dim-lit roads of the city in the cold hard beat of the rain and thunder.

"Robin we've been doing this for hours, if we drove past her she would have heard your loud shouting by now" Cyborgs states getting tired of driving around.

"Cyborg, we can't just.... give up" the sound of those words made Robin shutter. Oh how he hates those two words _give up,_ 'the words of a quitter' he called them.

"we're not _giving up_... think of it as... taking a break" Cyborg says as he turns the car around and heads for the tower.

~ around 5 minutes later~

"come on Robin, you've been staring out that window ever since you got back" Beast Boy whines, quite loud actually.

"perhaps Robin is above the weather?" Starfire asks mixing up her word.

with out looking up from another book, Raven corrects her' "it's under the weather...not above."

"oh, many thanks friend" Starfire thanks.

"i think we should get his mind off of this for a while" Raven continues looking up and closing her book.

"dude, yeah" Beast Boy comments getting louder.

"i am NOT a dude!" Raven yells getting frustrated by the green, loud creature.

"sorry" Beast Boy sasses and he starts up a video game and hands the other controller to Robin, "let's play dude, bet I can win"

"Beast Boy, you never win" Robin laughs giving a smirk and sitting down on the black, circular couch.

At the same time the four teens where doing their usual, Toni pears in the window.

"smiling, laughing, nothing different, they don't even care that I'm gone!" she says as she ends up soaking wet in the rain, "well if they don't care, then neither do I."

and with that she turns around and flies off towards the woods.

Robin catches this out of the corner of his eye and darts for the window, "NO!!! come back!"

"Robin, is there something of the wrong?" Starfire asks.

Pointing out the window into the dark, moon-lit night he shouts, " I just saw her! She was right there!"

"saw who?" Beast Boy asks pausing the game.

Robin stands up straight and calms down' "I saw Toni, she was flying towards the woods."

"well let's take a look" Raven says a bit worried for them all.

Meanwhile, we find out dear friend, Toni, sitting on the ground, fetal position, against a large tree as she shivers from the cold winds and beating rain.

"i don't need them, I'm strong, I'm smart, I can make it by myself" she preaches.

"if I had a dollar for ever time I heard that, I'd be rich" a tall, slim boy says leaning against another tree, standing on a high branch.

"and just who are you?" Toni says standing up with her back against the tree.

"me?" the boy says telaporting to a lower branch on the tree above her, " the name's Red X"

"Red X?" she says with an attitude as she crosses her arms.

"yeah, got a problem with that?" he questions as he appears leaning against the tree in front of her, standing on the ground.

"not at all" she says observing his black suit and shredded cape.

"and who are you?" he asks walking closer to her.

"my name?" she pauses for a seconds and then takes a few steps forward, "the name's Toni"

"Toni, huh?" he think out loud as he circles around her taking a good look at her white tank top and lite blue mini shorts.

"yeah, is that a problem?" she asks standing perfectly still.

"no, I just thought a girl like you would have a cooler name" he says as he stops in front of her once again.

"whatever, and what are you? A hero? A villain? Or just another wannabe hanging in the woods?" she question with the mood none the less.

" me? I'm not hero, or a villain, and I am definitely NOT a wannabe" he answers, " I'm just... me..Red X. and what about you? Are you a villain like those other idiots, a hero like those punk titans? Or are you just a lost little girl in the woods?"

" I'm not a villain or an idiot for that matter, and I'm not a little girl lost in the woods, and I'm most certainly not a punk titan" she sasses.

"its that so?" he take another good look at the cold, wet girl then reaches out a hand, " come with me." 


	3. Chapter 3

"she's not here" Raven tells Robin as he runs throw trees and over bushes.

"she's gotta be! I saw her!" he yells stopping his search.

"she is not here robin" Starfire says a bit sad.

"let's go home" Beast Boy says holding an umbrella hoping not to get sick again.

Raven and Starfire fly home with Beast Boy close behind while robin still looks at the woods.

"we will find her" he says to himself seconds before climbing onto his motor bike and speeding off towards the tower.

"Red X" Toni says as she follows him deeper and deeper into the dark woods, "where are you taking me?"

"now if I told you that then it wouldn't be a surprise" he states running and dodging through trees.

"a surprise?" she questions breaking free and stopping.

"yes, now come on" he says grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

"no! Not until you tell me where we're going!" she says fighting back.

"I don't tell surprises... but listen closely" he says facing her and getting a bit angered, "would you rather stay out here in the deep, dark woods? Or would you rather come with me and be safe?"

Toni pauses a moment looking around at the shadows and listens to the sounds of the darkness, "okay fine."

"that's what I thought" Red X smirks and grabs her arm once more, continuing to dash throw the wilderness.

"wait, wait, I can't run that fast!"she shouts as he pulls her along through shrubs and over roots.

"well keep up!" he say not even bothering to look.

Seconds later, Toni trips over a large root sticking out of the ground, "Red X! My leg!"

he shoots his head around to see her on the ground hold her ankle.

Giving out a large sigh he picks her up in his arms and continues into the woods.

Back at the tower, Robin is laying on his bed as thoughts spin threw his head like pin wheels.

"I don't understand..." he thinks out loud, "was it something I said?.....was it something I did?"

"Robin?" Starfire asks walking into his room, "are you being of the alright?"

"yeah star, I'm just...confused" he says sitting up in his bed.

"perhaps I may be of the help?" she asks sitting next to him.

"no Starfire, I don't think you'll understand" he says.

"though I do wish to understand?" she says putting her hand over his.

"so do I star, so do I" he says standing up and exiting the room.

Meanwhile Raven meditates in the living room witch is shockingly quiet.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she chanted as usual, just then robin walks in.

"hi raven" he says sitting on the couch.

"I've been trying to find Toni" she says standing up front her meditation stance.

"did you get anything?" he asks hoping she would would answer yes.

"I found something, but it wasn't Toni, it was someone...running...i could tell by their hands it was a male..he was holding her....and running...that's all I found"she says sitting silently on the couch.

"..running....." he says to himself, "see if you can connect to Kid Flash."

"alright" Raven answers starting to meditate once more "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"whoa..what just happened?" Kid Flash says rubbing his head.

"Kid Flash, it's me Raven... we need you at the tower....ASAP" she finishes as he runs into the room with a gust of air.

"hey Raven what's up?" he says kicking back on the couch.

"we have a missing titan" Robin states


	4. Chapter 4

"okay here we are" Red X says walking into a dark room with Toni is his arms.

"w-where are we?" she asks a little scared.

"this is...well let's just call it my secret lair" he answers putting her down in the soft, black chair.

"okay, but why did you bring me here?" she questions

" you'll find out soon enough" he answers grabbing a white suitcase and sitting in front of her.

"what are you doing?" she scarcely asks as he lifts up her leg and removes her blue and black sneakers.

"you talk too much" he says ignoring her questions and removing her shoe.

"you're creeping me out" she says trying to pull away her foot but fails due to the sharp pain in her ankle.

"does this hurt?" he ask pressing his gloved hand against her ankle with little amount of force.

Toni nods yes and sits back in the chair as she watches him rummage through the suitcase.

"your ankle is sprained" he says grabbing a large knife and a clean roll of gauze, "this should help."

"what are you doing?" she asks as she relaxes her foot on a stool.

"fixing your foot" he answers without looking at her and wrapping her foot in gauze, " your not gonna be able to walk fro a while, idiot."

"well if you weren't dragging me through the damn woods this wouldn't have happened!" she sasses putting her foot back on the floor.

"what ever" he says turning and walking towards a large, metal wall and flipping a switch turning on the lights.

Toni looks around, taking in the sights and sounds. She's never been in a place quite like this, this place made her feel some what safe.

"well, welcome to...my home" X says interrupting her gaze.

"it's....nice, I like it" she says slightly smiling.

"yeah, I know" he responds as he throws her one of his suits, " go get changed out of those wet clothes... your gonna get everything wet."

"okay" she responds taking a look at the suit then limping to a bathroom and changing.

A few minutes later she walks out in a black suit with a rather large red 'X' in the chest area, and simple black bottoms.

"nice, just don't ruin it with your female germs" he says looking at her.

"okay, I won't.." she says yawning and limping back to the comfy, black chair she was in before.

"here, get some rest" he says with sympathy as he lays a blanket over her and puts up her injured foot.

The brown haired girl nods slightly and falls asleep resting in the chair like a small child.

Under his mask, Red X watches girl sleep and tries his hardest not to smile. Just then a small computer monitor flashes on and off with the word 'CALL' across the screen in a deep red color.

"..who could that be?" he sarcastically questions as he walks over to the screen and starts up the video chat.

"hello, Red X" a deep voice echoes, "it's been quite a long time, hasn't it?"

"not long enough, what do you want Slade?" X snaps back sitting in a large metal chair in front of the screen.

"why must I always want something? Am I not allowed to just...call?" the tall masked man continues.

"no, you never call unless you want something, what is it?"the boy says as he sits back in his seat.

"I'm looking to bargain with you, you give me something I can use, and I will make it worth your while" Slade says giving a sly smile under his mask.

"i don't have anything to sell you" X states.

"nothing? At all?" Slade insists.

Red X takes a minute and looks around, "nope."

"i doubt that" Slade argues.

Looking around again Red X spots the sleeping girl, he stares at her for a few moments then returns to Slade, " well I don't have anything for you."

"what about that girl you found in the woods?" Slade asks the boy.

" how did you know that?"X remarked.

"boy, I know everything" Slade says

Red X takes a long looked at the innocent girl and turns back to Slade, gives a big sigh and finally amswers "how much?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Robin I think you should give up" Beast Boy insists walking into the common room with Robin, who still is trying to find Toni.

"give up?" Robin asks stuttering, those two words, something he swore he would never do, " but we're so close to finding her."

"what are you talking about... we're still at a dead end lead!" Beast boy admits.

"did you give up on Terra?..did you Beast Boy?!" robin snaps back in anger.

Beast Boy's simple gaze transforms into a hatred glare.

"Wait! I have another idea!" Robin shouts as he rushes to find a communicator, "no one knows Toni better than Danni."

"who's Danni?" Beast Boy says to no one in particular.

"she's my cousin, leader of Titans Chicago" Robin answers him and picks up a communicator " Danni, Danni come in, Danni do you read?"

"read jah' loud and clear, what's the haps?" a girl's voice travels threw the comm.

"need you at the tower, ASAP" he responds.

"okay, on my way now" he voice says seconds before disconnecting.

About half an hour later, a tall brown haired girl walks into the tower.

"hi Danni" Robin walks up to the girl with purple eyes.

"hey cousin, what's going on?" she says with a smirk.

"we need your help" he says with a straight face.

Danni's smile turns into a sudden look of worry, "what's wrong?"

"you know Toni?" beast boy butting in.

Danni nods and looks at Robin, "what happened to her?"

"that's just it, we can't find her" he explains.

"yeah, but Bird Wonder says he's got an idea" Beast Boy adds pointing to robin.

"I do! Okay so Danni, you and KF" robin manages to say before being to rudely interrupted.

"whoa, wait! KF's here?" Danni's asks as her inner fan girl starts screaming and cheering.

"yes, he's over there" he comments pointing to the window where KF was looking out at the ocean.

"that's all my inner fan girl needed to hear, adiós none-KFs" she smile walking away from the 'men' and towards the red-headed boy.

"hey there Daniffer" KF says as he sees her reflection in the window.

"my name's not Daniffer" she sasses "it's Danni"

"i know that, smart ain't I?" he says turning around with a grin and leaning on the window.

" I'd say yes, but we don't want that ego of yours getting any bigger" she smirks.

"I don't have a big ego." he says a little insurance.

"your ego's bigger than your head!" she shouts, " and I didn't even think a head could get that big!"

"pyro!" he snaps at her.

"air head!" she snaps back.

"halfie!" he shouts.

"snail!" she shouts back.

KF stop a moment and thinks to himself then reaches a hand out towards her, "this is gonna be a fun mission."

She reaches out and shakes his hand, "yes, yes it is"

"so they're crushing on each other?" Beast boy asks from a distance watching the event.

"yep" Robin says standing next to Cyborg and Beast boy, watching the two shake hands and smile.

"big time" Cyborg adds


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm not being rude!" Danni hollered "I'm just saying he doesn't have to be so annoying-

"-ly handsome?" Kid Flash butted in

"No annoying conceited a jerk-head!" she continued

"Jerk-head?" he asked

"I said it!"

"Guys you're here to find Toni not to argue!" Robin reminded them

"That's why I'm here I don't know why you called her…" KF pointed

"He called me because I'm her best friend!" Danni pointed out.

"Whatever you say ….Daniffer."

"DO YOU SEE THIS?!?!?! he's doing it just to tick me off now." Danni accused him.

"Or because he likes you…" Cyborg muttered under his breath

"What?" she asked

"Oh um nothing… just trying to remember where I put something…" Cyborg covered up his mutterings.

"Yeah okay….. So now what captain Pansy?" she asked Robin who wasn't in the room.

"Wow…. No respect." KF said shaking his head.

"Dude now you see why you irritate me!"

"Don't you mean infatuate?" He asked dancing

"NO!" she screamed

"Whoa…. A little defensive huh Daniffer?"

"Guys!" Robin dragged all attention to himself even that of Kid Flash and Danni who were almost nose to nose if it weren't for their height difference but Danni couldn't just grow two inches miraculously.

"I have the coordinates for where you two should start." Robin continued

"Coordinates? oh fancy." Danni teased taking the paper and waiting at the door. "Coming slowpoke?" she asked directed to Kid Flash.

"I am nowhere near slow!" he sped out the open door picking Danni up before she could protest and they were on their way.

"So…. They like each other right?" Beast Boy asked again.

"Oh yeah." Robin answered

"Big-time." Added Cy

* * *

"Okay just checking…"

okay okay yeah this was a short chapter....but the next chapter will be longer...i think...well yeah


End file.
